The White Wolf
by mockingjay0706
Summary: What happens when a wolf is added to their story? Will she bring them together? Or will she pull them apart? And what if Akito happens to not like this girl? Current rating may change. Mild violence. Please review! KyoxTohru YukixOC
1. Captured!

( Just to let you know, this is my first fan fic. Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, and it's awesome!(I do not own that.) Enjoy!)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Kyo? Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Kyo:DO IT YOURSELF!**

**Me:DO THE DISCLAIMER! OR ELSE!**

**Kyo:OR ELSE WHAT?**

**Me: *whispers***

**Kyo:*eyes wide* TOHRU! Alright, Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket or Maroon 5's song. THERE YA HAPPY?**

**Me: Very...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyo's POV

_Beauty queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles _

_and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but _

_still I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_"This totally discribes Tohru and me! Well... maybe not exactly.." _

I was up on the roof.. just listening to a new song. Well.. not really a NEW song anyways. Man, I was hungry. Maybe Tohru was done with dinner. Nah, she would come up and tell me, wouldn't she?

"Kyo, dinner's ready!"

**-Meanwhile- (No one's POV)**

"Akito, ma'm, we've captured her. Would you like to go see her? Shall I have an airplane scheduled to be here in the next hour?" One of Akito's servants asked her.

"Yes..."Akito smiled evily,"Yes..."

As soon, as the private jet got there, it took off. The jet looked like it was highly expensive to anyone else, with the white leather seats and all. But, Akito thought it looked just like a regular plane. One that ordinary people flew on.

When they arrived at their destination, Akito saw the girl she was looking for. Chris.(Yeah, I know the name's american, but whatever. THIS IS MY STORY! I DO WHAT I WANT! Sorry, nervous breakdown...:3)

-Chris' POV-

As soon as I saw Akito walk up to me while I was chained, I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. I looked up to her with eyes full of hatred and just stared. She laughed at me, almost sounding as if she pitied me. I HATED when people pitied me... It was one of the reasons I ran away. Yes folks, the great wolf, Chris, ran away from her problems. I felt like it was all I ever did sometimes. Run away from problems. I had TRIED to run away from Akito's servants, but with no sucess. I tried fighting them, but that didn't work either, because I got hit in the face with a sleep dart. Seven of them. SEVEN. That's enough to take out a grizzly bear for a week, and I know because I HAVE taken out a grizzly bear for a week with several of those.

Was I part of the zodaic? Kind of. Some people don't know this, but there are different kinds if transformations. Almost the same, but different. My group turns into animals when in contact with any kind of regular human, or when we were stressed or angry. But it was never because of years or something. There was always more than one of us, and, we were never related. The other members of the other zodiac were completly different though. It's a little strange I guess, I mean we were cursed when we did nothing wrong. Though, people always tell me it was my fault that we're cursed. They tell me that my grandma made a bet with a sun goddess and lost, therefore, cursing us.

Anywho, I'm cursed to be the wolf. I mean, I guess it's not that bad to be a wolf. Especially a rare white wolf. But, that also means hunters are looking for me 24/7.

Okay, now back to Akito and me.

-Akito's POV-

The brunette gave me a look of pure hatred for calling her here. It was the strangest look of hate ever because she looked like she wanted to kill me, but also pitited me. So I gave her the look of pity. She looked like she absolutely HATED it. It was hillarious! And she was struggling to get out of the chains! Finally after laughing I said,"I have some very important people for you to meet when we get back to the Sohma house."

"Like I would ever go with you." She was getting ready to fight. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Servents, throw her in the jet!" They did as they were told. One of them came in contact with Chris and a moment later she stood before me, a pure white wolf with brown eyes. When she transformed back, fully clothed in her black tank top and jean shorts, she was silent. She looked MISREBALE.

A couple minutes later we arrived at the main Sohma house, and tomorrow was New Year's. I pushed her into a dark room, locked the door, smiled, and walked away. I could hear punches being thrown against the wall. To think, she could possibly get out of that room!


	2. Unveiling

**CHAPTER TWO! (yay!)**

**Tohru: Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket!**

**Me: Thanks Tohru! Kyo, why can't you be like her? **

**Kyo:What? *drinking carton of milk***

**Me: You went to get MILK during my disclaimer? Fine, Kagura's coming! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Kyo: WAIT! AWW HECK NO! **

-Tohru's POV-

Today was New Year's! The second New Year's I'd be spending without my mom, but Hana and Uo would be coming over to celebrate.

"Miss Honda, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Yuki had asked me over and over again, but I didn't mind. I thought it was sweet he wanted to spend New Years with me.

"No, you missed the banquet last year, because if me, and Hana and Uo are coming over soon." I would tell him every time. Then he'd smile at me. I loved his smile, and I loved Kyo's smile too. But, I didn't see it as often as Yuki's smiles. I don't mean Shigure's smiles aren't bad too! Uhmm..

"Tohru? Tohru? Hey I asked you a question!" Kyo's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, you gotta stop spacing out like that!"

"Sorry!"

-**At The Banquet- (Akito's POV)**

As soon as everyone got there, I was ready to unveil the white wolf. She was in chains, and didn't even put up a fight. She looked at me, again, with eyes full of pure hatred as she was put into the chains, as if that was her job. She looked like she was concentrating on something, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Looking nervous there Akito." She mockingly said.

I said," I'm not nervous," and quickly made my way to the platform I always used to begin the banquet. "Hello, everyone and Happy New Year's!"

"Happy New Year's Akito" they all responded.

"Now, before we begin, I have something to show you."

-Yuki's POV-

As we all watched what Akito had in store being unveiled, we saw a girl. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes, hair cascading down her back, just above her waist. She had a black tank top and denim shorts on, and green Vans. She had strawberry red lips and flawless skin, with the exception of a couple bruises, and she was sitting on her knees, head down.. She looked like she was sixteen. Akito said her name was Chris.

"May I present to you, the white wolf!"

Some of the adults gasped. I knew she wasn't part of our zodiac, but part of something else. It looked as though she was very hard to catch, and a strong fighter. She looked at us, one by one, as if concentrating on us.

-Kyo's POV-

She finally said something after a long time, "So what I'm getting here is that your zodiac goes by years? Because I see the bunny," Momiji jumped up and down and little brat! "-the snake, dog, and seahorse,-" Shigure and Ayame jumped up and down, while Hatori looked annoyed. The two idiots and the doctor. "-the lamb and tiger,-" Kisa and Hiro blushed."-the rat, and cow,-" Yuki smiled while Hatsuharu shrugged."-The rooster and horse,-" they just looked at each other."-the boar,-" Kagura blushed bright red."-the monkey,-" Ritsu started to apologize for something when someone put a hand over his mouth. "-and the...wait really? The cat exists? She looked my in the eyes, and smiled, which caused me to blush faintly.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now you know what everyone is. Now, can I ask how?" Akito questioned.

"Two words: Mind. Reader." She looked and sounded like this was old news, but looked at all of us one more time. Akito slapped her.

"Tell the truth." And she slapped her again. The White Wolf seemed unaffected.

"I. am.," she said defensively.

Akito kneed her in her stomach and pulled her up by her hair. She winced. "I told you to tell the truth!"

She pulled away, stood up, and got into a fighting position. "I _will_ fight you Akito." One of Akito servants pulled the chain that was around her neck, and she fell backwards. She started to choke, and passed out from the lack of air. One of the servants pulled her away.

"Okay, let's begin." Akito said cheerfully.

The banquet was a lot awkwarder than usual, which is saying a lot. As usual, I was thrown into the "Monster Room" as Akito called it, and I just sarted to think about the girl.

_The White Wolf..._

_The White Wolf..._

I knew this name... but from where?

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Kyo, what story do you want to hear tonight?_

_The White Wolf! The White Wolf, mom!_

_Well, okay. There once was a white wolf, and she was.._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

_Chris must be the granddaughter or something of the girl in the legend!_

I realized something. Her grandparents were dead. In my bedtime story, it said," because she lost the bet, everyone was cursed and people came after her. She was caught and 'went up to see the sun goddess once more". That's gotta have been after her kids were born, but why did Akito want her? And then it hit me.

_The granddaughter of the woman would be sacrificed to give peace between a group and the Sun Goddess, that is, if you can catch the granddaughter._

Aw Gawd. So THIS is why she wants her. To have peace between a mysterious "Sun Goddess"? I checked the clock in the room. It was time for me to be let out of this human-sized cage, and stop Chris from being sacrificed.


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kyo: KAGURA DIDN'T COME!**

**Kagura:KYO-KYO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?**

**Kyo: HECK NO WOMAN!**

**Me: Someone just do the disclaimer!**

**Kyo: If she goes, I'll do anything**

**Me: You have a deal...**

**Kyo:Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket, YADAYADA. **

**Me: And?**

**Kyo:She doesn't own Rascal Flatts song "What Hurts the Most" and Taylor Swift and Civil War's song "Safe and sound."**

**Me: Was that so hard? KAGURA GO HOME!**

-Tohru's POV-

When Hana and Uo got here, we watched T.V. untill midnight. Then I fell asleep, and they left. When I woke up, I started to worry about Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, and where they were. Then, I remembered that they were going to be at the Sohma house for at least another day. I tried to convince them to stay for the three days, so Akito wouldn't hurt them, but, I they insisted on two days only. They knew I couldn't say no to them.

I made myself some breakfast, and felt a little nervous being in the house alone. Then, I heard some singing with a guitar. It was beautiful.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while though_

_Goin' on with you still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was bein' so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' _

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' _

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that' lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was tryin' to do,oo_

"Sup girlie?" The girl said casually, her back facing towards me.

"Wow. That was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Eh. Long story. So... you live here alone?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"No. With three other people." I was trying not to tell to much to her, just in case.

"Heh. Your lying Tohru. You live here with Kyo,Yuki , and Shigure Sohma." How did she know this? Was she a spy sent from Akito? Was she here to hurt us? How did she get here? Was she a part of the zodiac?

"No, I'm not a spy. I won't hurt you. I was captured by Akito. I was in America. I am the white wolf, if you know what that is. I am a mind reader. No, I'm not a zodiac member, but part of another group in America."

"REALLY? That's amazing! Well, I guess you already know my name. Do you want something to eat? I-If you want.."

"Sure." She sang and played her guitar for a while, and then the rice balls were ready. We ate, sang, and laughed. I learned her name was Chris, and how she was cursed and her destiny.

"Thanks so much. I haven't laughed like this in a long time." She said, looking out into the distance.

Kyo's POV

Akito kicked us all out of the main house, once Chris had escaped. I couldn't' t believe she had escaped! I mean, the chick, Chris, had escaped? It was weird. Anyways, Shigure, Yuki, and me headed back home. I really just wanted to see Tohru. As we neared the house I heard some singing

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, oooh,oooh,oooh_

_ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh_

_La (La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The singing was beautiful. It sounded like two voices and that got me worried. And when did Tohru learn to play guitar? She would've told us if she could. At that, I ran into the house. I ran to the back door, caught a glimpse of a girl sitting next to Tohru, and then all I knew is that I was on the floor.

I saw a girl, looking down at me, ready to run. Then, she was confused.

"CAT?"

"White Wolf?"

Then, rat boy came in confused as ever. I was on the floor, Tohru was obviously scared,(and looking cute) and the White Wolf was looking down at me.

"RAT?"

"Miss Chris?" Then Shigure walks in like nothing's wrong. When he sees us, he gasps like a five- year-old.

"O... WHITE WOLF? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"DOG?" At that she just ran. But, not before Tohru tried to stop her. And then, a snow white wolf was there. It growled at us.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know that would happen. Ohhhh..."

"Miss Chris, please don't go." Rat boy obviously wanted to help her. Wolfy looked at Yuki for a second like she was thinking about something.

Finally she said," And WHY should I stay with YOU? You'll rat- sorry- You'll tell Akito where I am," (A/N She was gonna say rat me out.)

"Because we won't tell Akito. I promise, you'd be in the safest place here with us. And do you have another place to go?"

"Yeah, actually I do. America. I was- hey! Stop trying to get me to say things!" She was still a wolf.

"Wolf,"

"Cat." She was now talking to me.

"Just stay." She looked a little fed up. Then, she sighed.

"Fine."

"When do you change back? Cuz' uh..."

" An hour and 45. And I change back with clothes."

"Oh. Is it like that every time?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks. I mean the hour and 45 part."

"So tell us about yourself." Shigure asked. The moron! she obviously didn't want to tell us anything.

"Really? You wanna know?" We all nodded.


	4. Cow, Rabbit, and an Open Mic

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: WE MADE IT! YEAH!**

**Chris: Alright. I'm gonna do the disclaimer! Mock-**

**Kyo: Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket, but she owns Chris. HA!**

**Chris" *annoyed* REALLY CAT? REALLY?**

**Kyo: YEP!**

**Chris: *flips Kyo* HA!**

**Me: Oh...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris' POV

So I told them everything. My curse, and how I got there, and everything else. They were a little shocked. Afterwards the sky started to darken. I had turned human a little while ago, but no one seemed to notice. I yawned, it was getting late.

"Oh..." That was all anyone had to say.

"Yep. So that's it. Anyways, you guys should go to bed soon," Tohru had already fell asleep. I saw how Kyo was looking at her, and was going to say something, but didn't say anything.

"Eh, I got her. I'll carry Tohru upstairs." Kyo said, trying to be casual. POOOFF!

"Oh, yeah. I transform automatically at night too..." I was so embarrassed.

I met orangey (his new nickname) upstairs, standing by Tohru's bed, with a stupid smile on his face.

"You SOOO like her. And not "like". You LIKE LIKE her." He looked annoyed, but I knew he wasn't going to fight with me tonight.

"So what if I do? It's nothing to you."

"Yeah. I just think it's sweet. Ah, young love. You guys make a cute couple."

"Your only a year older than me."

My ears picked up a sound. This wasn't normal.

"Do you know-" He tried to ask a question, but I had run off.

"Chris? Where did you go?" I ran out into their little yard. Someone had been here, just seconds ago. How could I've missed them? I was at my strongest when I was a wolf. I paced back into the house and lied down. I was a wolf so I fell asleep easily.

I woke up and went for a little jog. Just a little walk to make sure nothing was going on. I heard a twig snap. Even with human ears, it was unmissable. Two twigs. There was two people, I was sure of it. When I started to hear voices, I panicked. I realized Akito wasn't here. Not yet, anyway.

When the two voices finally, revealed themselves, I punched and flipped one, and flipped the other.

"COW?"

"Chris?"

"RABBIT?"

"Chris?"

I looked at them. "Uh... Sorry cow. rabbit."

"I have a name you know. Hastuharu."

"Sup."

"Well, I JUST GOT FLIPPED, AND PUNCHED."

"Uhm... Sorry? I'm a little on edge."

"OH REALLY?"

KYO'S POV-

I heard black Haru and Chris _screaming_ at each other outside.

_"_Not now..." I heard myself whisper to no one. I walked outside to the bunny brat crying, Chris and black Haru arguing, and Chris was looking at Hastuharu like she wanted to kill him.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"Kyo, thank goodness. Can I PUH-LEASE flip him again?" Chris asked.

"Again?... Well.." As much as I wanted her to flip him, I didn't let her. Tohru started to walk up to the house with groceries, and everyone immediately silenced. They knew how freaked out she would get. She looked around at everyone, it seemed like Chris and Hatsuharu had made a silent agreement that they would finish this later.

"TOHRU!" Momiji screamed.

"HI!" She ran up and hugged him. Pft, not that I was jealous or anything..

"Hi guys! I was just buying some groceries. Chris it seems like you met Momiji and Hatsuharu! Great! Hey, uhm..."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well, there's an open mic downtown, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go... B-but o-only i-if you want to."

"Sure, why not?" I blurted. DANG IT! Now everyone's gonna know I can sing! But... don't girls like a boy that can sing?

"Eh. I got nothin' else to do." Chris said.

"Me too." Hatsuharu agreed.

"YAY! EVERYONE'S GOING!" Momiji screamed.

Once Hatsuharu and Chris got into the house, Hatsuharu said," You know the girls call me HOTsuharu, you can too." He clicked his tongue. Chris just rolled her eyes. He walked up to me, "You know , she's REALLY HOT. If no one's gonna take her, I will." He was smiling a devious smile.

"I would hate to ruin this for you, but she's ONE YEAR OLDER THAN ME!"


	5. Discoveries

**-CHAPTER 5-**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Wow, guys we've gotten really far...**

**Chris: I'M GONNA SAY THE DISCLAIMER! Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket. HAHAHAHHA! YEA! **

**Kyo: DANG IT! Okay... beat this! Mockingjay0706 doesn't own any of the awesome songs used in this chapter!**

**Me: Oi Vey...**

Chris' POV

_6 hours 'till open mic..._

Tohru told us that this was no ordinary open mic. It was a party WITH an open mic. And a guy (who I flipped too) named Hatori came by and took Momiji (Rabbit) home and told us that Momiji was grounded for sneaking off.

_5 hours 'till open mic..._

I was just laying around when I heard rustling.

A silence.

More rustling.

Silence.

Rustling.

Silence.

This was getting annoying. I ran outside, running into Tohru, and turning into a wolf. Jogging into the little forest that surrounded the house, I started to listen again.

Rustling from the north.

Some sort of footsteps.

Rustling from the northwest.

Growling. Wait, no that was me.

I listened again and pounced. I saw it was a person. I knocked him to the ground and sat on him.

"MUTT! GET OFF *pant* ME!" I growled again.

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" I screamed.

"WAIT!" I was inches away from his face, "Chris?" I backed away. WAIT! It couldn't be!

"NO WAY! JOSH?"

"YEAH!" I started to lick his face. He _was_ my boyfriend after all. Everyone but Shigure came outside to see what was happening.

"What-" Kyo started to say but was obviously shocked to see a stranger (to him) with his arm around a white wolf.(Otherwise know as moi)

"WHAT IS _HAPPENING?" _Everyone looked REALLY confused.

"Oh, guys this is my boyfriend, Josh. Josh, this is Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and I think his name is Hatsuharu." I was grinning a wolf grin, and I was looking into Josh's eyes.

"B-Boyfriend?" Hatsuharu looked disappointed.

"Yep." Josh was smiling too.

"Awww! That's so nice!" Tohru suddenly said.

"So, do you want to go to an open mic tonight?"

"If your going, I'm going."

-_1 hour till open mic..._

- Kyo's POV-

(NOTICE: At the open mic all notes in parentheses will be from ME. NOT FROM KYO.)

Chris and Josh were catching up on the patio, so I went up to my room. Time FLIES. One minute, I'm in my room, with one hour until open mic, practicing guitar. The next, we have to leave.

While the girls went to check themselves in the mirror, Josh was out on the patio. He was on his cell phone.

"Master, she'll be at the open mic tonight. Okay. Uh Huh. Sure. Just PLEASE don't hurt them. Okay, bye." This was seeming suspicious.

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"Oh just my dad. Hey, what are you gonna sing?" Josh was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't know, you?"

The girls came back, and we all went to open mic. There were people singing, but not a lot of them wanted to go up and sing.

First, Chris got Tohru to do a duet with her. They sang "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira (Which I don't own). Chris being Shakira, and Tohru being Beyonce. The crowd LOVED it.

Josh and Chris went up and preformed "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. (I don't own that either) It seemed like they had preformed that, but when I asked Chris, she said it was all made up on the spot.

I went up and sang "Pumped up Kicks" by Foster the People. (I don't own that.) Everyone was surprised I had a good singing voice.

Ratty boy sang "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. (I don't own it.)

Chris sang (by herself) "Come Away to the Water" by Maroon 5. (Again, I don't own that.) Her performance was a little creepy.

Hatsuharu FINALLY went up and sang," Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber (Don't own it.) He sounded like a girl. It was kinda funny.

Tohru and Chris went up again, with Tohru looking as cute as ever, and sang "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri and just Tohru singing "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. (Don't own those.)

When Hatsuharu and Yuki got tired, Josh, Chris, Tohru and I went up to sing "I want" and "Same Mistakes" by One Direction. (I love One Direction, But don't own the songs T.T)

After that, we were talking and laughing. All of a sudden, Chris froze, and was wide-eyed.

"Y-you s-set me up." She whispered.

"What?"

"You set me up," She said a little bit louder, looking heartbroken," I-I have to get out of here!"

"Hello. There you are Chris," This was a voice I knew, just too well.

"_Akito._" She snarled her name. We all knew Akito was a her.

"All right. Who sold me out?" Chris was beyond angry.

"Well..."

"I did." Josh said," And I'm proud of it. You _deserve _the punishment, for being the monster you are. Inside and out,"

"Get her," Akito's orders were spoken. When the guards came at us we were ready to fight, but Chris just held up her hand and walked to them. Then, she left. Without a word.


	6. Punishment

**CHAPTER 6**

**Chris: Wow, that was AWESOME!**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**Yuki: Miss Mockingjay, can I say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure Yuki!**

**Yuki: Miss Mockingjay doesn't own Fruits Basket.**

****

I was crying inside as we left the 'party'. I knew I had made this decision, but I couldn't help feeling like this wasn't my fault. But, at least I wasn't running away. I was put into a cage, and turned into a wolf. I just sat there the whole ride home, sitting in the trunk, looking at the ground. When someone came to get me out, I saw it was Josh. He tried to talk to me. I just closed my eyes. He tried to apologize, saying "I should've known from the start." But I wasn't going to listen to that junk. All I said was, "Please, leave me alone," and I'm not sure he even heard me. He tried to look me in the eye, but I turned my head away.

I think he knew we weren't ever going to be the same again. When I stood in front of the whole Sohma family and got whipped, I said nothing. I had become mute, mentally. I passed out after whip 23. I woke up to Hatori's face looking down on me.

"Do you feel okay?" I nodded to this.

"You heal very fast," I touched my palm to my chin and let the back of my hand fall into my other hand's palm. This meant thank you in sign language.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" I shook my head. He knew what had happened to me that night. He hopefully understood.

"You know, everyone misses you," Hatori said

"Ha-ha, no they don't" I thought to myself.

The next day I was summoned to Akito's room. I saw Tohru, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo in there. They all looked sad to see me in her room.

"You know what you have done, and must therefore be punished for it,"Akito sounded confident. She had two vases by her. She took one, and smashed it over my head. I felt blood running down my face.

"CHRIS!" everyone in the background screamed. She did the same with the other one. More blood was shed. I was cut with shards of glass on my ankles, my legs, and my wrists. I still said nothing. I remember hearing people screaming my name, and being cut again. Then I passed out from lack of blood. I felt weak, that I couldn't be strong for those people in back of me.

Kyo's POV

She was just kneeling. Accepting the pain. After she was out cold, Akito was carried away, and Hatori came in to take Chris away. We all watched this happen. We couldn't do a thing about it too.

"You know, it's a shame," Hatori was lifting her out of the room. A word seemed to come out of her mouth, _"sorry"_

Tohru burst into tears at that point. I tried to comfort her, but I accidentally hugged her and turned into a cat. She hugged me anyways. We rushed into Hatori's operation room. He gave her 20 stitches in all. He told us to let her rest. And to hope for the best. (THAT RHYMES!^.^) She had had a low pulse.


	7. Personality Change!

Chapter 7

Me: YAY! Chapter 7 people!

Hatsuharu: Hey, where's Chris?

Me: Never mind that. Anyways, thanks to Winniethewubbzy for being my first reviewer! Virtual high-five! Thanks to everyone who added me to story alert and favorites. Virtual high-fives to you guys too!

Hatsuharu: So…. Where is she?

Me: Just say the disclaimer.

Hatsuharu: … Fine. Mockingjay0706 doesn't own Fruits Basket. Now will you tell me?

Me: She's in her room.

Chris: NOOOOOOOO!

-On total unrelated notes, I dont own the songs,"Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri," Sexy Back", "Rock Your Body" both by Justin Timberlake. I also DO NOT own "Whatcha Say?" by Jason Derulo," We are Young" by Fun., "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon5, and finally, I don't own "So Goodbye (This Time Lies Won't Explain)" By Chester See and David Choi. Now, just go read the story. Read.-

Chris' POV

I was trapped. Trapped in a world where all I could see were my memories. Memories of my mom, and the rest of my family. But every time, the memories would come out twisted. They would end up in my mother screaming, my dad yelling at me for having my curse. I just wanted to wake up. But I was trapped in a world that would replay the same things. All the bad memories in my life were in those, well I wouldn't call them dreams, but close. Nightmares might be the word. Except I couldn't wake up. All I could do was sit there and watch myself be beaten. It killed me. Well, not literally. It killed me inside. It made me realize that I had nothing to live for. I _used to_ have a family. I_ used_ to have something to wake up for. But now, I had nothing.

I know I didn't wake up for days, weeks maybe. Sometimes I could hear voices, willing me to wake up. The first one sounded like Tohru crying over me. I felt that I was so close to waking up and conferting her, but I knew. Even if I woke up, I couldn't touch her. The second was Kyo and Yuki. Both of them apologized. I couldn't tell whose voices were after that. I just hoped I would wake up soon.

Kyo's POV

Tohru was hurting herself over what had happened with Chris. She kept blaming herself for taking us to the open mic. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her it wasn't her fault. Chris had a destiny. Tohru couldn't control that. I had heard that everyone in the family had gone to visit her. Everyone except Akito. Akito just thought of her as a bruised prisoner. Everyday the house was quiet. We were all worried about Chris. Everyday, I thought she'd magically reappear. It sucked. I kept remembering the WEEK we spent together.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Tohru you need any help?"

"Yes, please Kyo." Tohru was struggling with the groceries. When she finished making dinner, we sat down to eat.

"Tohru, like this dinner is AMAZING!" Chris yelled. Yuki was at a student council meeting, and Shigure went... well, he went somewhere.

"Hey, we need music. Uhm, got a radio with American stations?" Chris suddenly said.

"WHY WOULD WE HAVE THAT?" I lost my temper. God, she needed common sense.

"Fine, I'll make music," She went and got her guitar. Where did it even come from?

"I'm gonna sing some Ameican songs that are supposed to change thetension in the room," She stated.

_"One word_

_One look_

_One walk on by_

_ A_ question_ that I know the answer too-"'_

"TOO SLOW!" I yelled.

"I just knew you wouln't like that one. Alright, how 'bout this one?

'_Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart, if you feel like it_

_Take me away, I'll make it oka-"'_

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Fine. This one?

'_I know can't take one more step twords you_

_'Cuz all that's waiting is regret-'"_

"HOW IS THAT BETTER?"

"FINE

_'Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight._

_My friends are in the-"'_

"No. Just no,"I said.

She giggled. "Okay.

_'mm Whatcha Say?_

_That's it all for the best-of couse it is,_

_I was wrong_

_For so long_

_Only tryin' to please myself-'"_

"Nuh-uh. Try again."

"Okayyyyy.

_'Don't be so quick to walk away- dance with me_

_I wanna rock your body-"_

"I'm not even gonna comment,'"

"Hmph.

_'I'm bringin' sexy back-'"_

"No comment."

It went like that until Shigure and Yuki got back. Tohru got up and danced with me, and we all laughed the whole night. It was awesome!

-FLASHBACK ENDS...-

I wish she was here. As much as I don't, I do want her here. If that even makes any sense.

Chris' POV

My eyes shot open. I was in an operartion room. That was weird. Oh wait, I got beat up. That's right. I looked at my arms. There were fluids in tubes connecting to my body. Weird stuff. I tried to sit up. Didn't work. I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach. There were black sugical stiches IN my stomach. They were annoying. So I pulled out the sitches out of my stomach and arms. I threw them across the room. I had litttle pink scars as a reminder of them. Next the tubes. I yanked them from my arm. Better. Hatori ran in the room when he saw me make my way to the door.

"W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Hatori screamed.

"Leaving, what the heck does it look like?"

"NO-NO-NO!"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"You cannot leave-and are those your stitches?" He was pointing to the pile by the wall.

"Yeah. They were annoying,"

"w-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT?"

"'Cuz I heal abnormally. And I was DONE healing. So I pulled them out,"

He facepalmed himself. "You can't do that. Anyways, Akito wants you."

"Please, PLEASE don't make me go to her. I'm afraid 'she' might come out,"

"Oh, the split personality you have? Don't worry. As long as you wear your necklace, you'll be fine. Trust me,"

I looked down at the little necklace with the charm of a wolf on it. I had worn it since I was a little girl. My mother would forbid me to take it off. If taken off, I would become a heartless body. I would kill anyone in my way. My mom had to wear a necklace too. She became friends with Kyoko when we went to Japan, and she went to the gang to vent her anger. Eventually, the gang became family. They all called me "Black Pup" because my mom was "Black Wolf". Without my necklace I was unstoppable. I didn't have any sympathy for anyone. My eyes would turn from brown to red and my anger would get the best of me. When my necklace went back on, I would have NO memory of what I did, or how I got to where I was. I remember once, because Eagle told me, that I broke Cliff's arms in a fight when I was five.

(A/N: I got this idea from "More than one Tohru?" by infinityXisXme. infinityXisXme, please don't hate me! I just really LOVED your idea and used it. I hope that's okay! I hope your not mad if your reading this! ^_^)

Hatori made me go to Akito's room. Again, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were there. Josh was there too this time. I kneeled in the silence.

"Do you all know who she is?" Akito was pointing to me.

"Yes, we do. She is Chris, the White Wolf. From America," Yuki stated.

"Are you POSITIVE that's all?"

Everyone was confused, except for Josh. He knew.

"Akito, not now. Please." I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"She hasn't told you EVERYTHING it seems," Akito continued.

"Akito. Stop." Josh had an urgency in his voice,"They don't need to know, it's private to her."

"Oh Tohru," Akito ignored Josh," Did you know Chris' mom was in the gang your mom was in?"

"No." Tohru said quietly.

"Well, she was. And do any of you know why she wears that necklace of hers?"

"Akito don't." Josh knew what would happen.

"She wears it because-"

"Akito, we know you want to punish her, but this isn't right." Josh was trying to prevent him pulling off my necklace.

"Oh why don't I just show you?" She made her way over to me,"Why don't you learn what she was hiding from you?"

She lifted my chin up. I knew there was fear in my eyes. She yanked the necklace off of me. I couldn't control myself. My eyes changed. All of my anger was out. I got up.

"So you guys are the people she's spending time with?" My other personality said.

OHHH! Cliffhanger! Happy Mother's Day! I'll update soon! Please Review!


	8. Motorcycles and Dancing!

Kyo's POV

"So you guys are the people she's been spending time with?" A blonde, red eyed Chris said. (A/N: Did I forget to mention her hair changes too?)

"W-wh-?" I was unable to speak. Akito had RAN out of there. I think she said she'd pick her up later though.

"Hey," she leaned into my personal space," What's wrong? Don't like the other side of Chris?"

Next thing I know, there's a knock on the door.

"Pup, you in there?" A very manly guy walked in.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin' Cliff," Other Chris said.

She followed "Cliff" out the door and past the gates, where I saw the most amazing thing ever. A motercycle gang! I'd always wanted to see one! Shisiou had promised me that I would see one, when I was a little kid. (A/N: It's late at night. I REALLY don't want to check the spelling of his name. Cut. Me. Some. Slack.) But we never did, with my intense training and all.

"So how ya guys been holdin' up?" Chris2 yelled to her gang.

"Pup, great to have ya back." One said.

"Great to be back."

"Chris, you don't have to go, you know," Tohru was begging. She probably didn't want Chris getting mixed up with the wrong people.

"Look, Tofu, or whatever your little name is. I. Am. Not. Chris. I am NOT her. She is NOT me. So don't EVER get us confused EVER again. Got it?"

"Yep." Tohru said quietly to herself. She looked just about ready to cry. I guess she didn't like being yelled at.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND! YOU J- YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! She's gonna CRY because of you! NOW GO APOLIGIZE." I yelled at her.

"Look, buddyboy. Not. Gonna. Happen." She said carelessly.

"You wanna go, pretty girl?" I took a step forward.'

"Maybe I do!" She took a step forward too, now we were almost chest to chest.

"Hey, hey. No fighting. 'Kay Chris?" Someone from the gang came up and turned her around. She faked a punch and I finched. She laughed. Then, she got on her motorcycle and drove away.

"Dang it! It's worse than I thought. We have to go after her," Josh said.

(A/N/: I would make this a chapter... but... it's WAY too short.)

Yuki's POV

I watched her drive away. I watched her get hurt. It was _horrifying. _ Josh, kyo, Tohru and I were back at the house, trying to see how we would go after her. I ran upstairs. I really didn't want to realize she had drove away. I kept pacing, hoping she could hear me somehow.

-FLASHBACK-

I was walking with Tohru and Kyo back to the house from school. Kyo and Tohru had stopped to start talking about something. They were standing across from eachother, and I was standing in the middle of them, but just a couple steps backwards. Then, I saw someone in the distance. It looked like Chris. She was a few blocks away. She made eye contact with me, then just started to dance. In the middle of the street. And it looked like she was TRYING to dance horribly. It was so funny, I laughed so hard in front of Tohru and Kyo. They stopped talking and looked at me, at the street, where Chris had dissapperared.

"HEY RAT! Whatcha lookin' at?" Kyo was annoyed.

"Oh... uh, nothing."

We went home and saw Chris sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"You see anything interesting while you were gone?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

...(A/N/: Okay guys Imma end it here. Not a very good stoppong place, I know. I have MAJOR writer's block. So, if you guys wanna put an idea to inspire me... click the blue button! It's so lonely! Be it's friend! 'KAY GUYS! BYE! :3)


	9. Secret crushes

(A/N/: So… I'm just continuing Ch.8 a little bit, then going onto Ch.9. Animedragon88, I LOVE your idea, thanks so much! I'mma use it! Virtual money to you!)

DISCLAIMER:

Me: YAE-YUH! CHAPTER 9 PEOPLE!

Haru: *sarcastically* Whoop

Me: Is wittle Hawu mad because he didn't get Cwis?

Black Haru: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT! YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Me: Uhhh….. Okay…..So, i don't own fruits Basket, if i did, Fruits Basket would be an epic fail. So, enjoy.

Yuki's POV

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I think I was starting to develop feelings for a certain wolf. I guess I... I..l-lo-v-v-ed her. She could be kind, funny, dangerous. Anything you wanted her to be. And most of all, I think she liked me too. But Haru and Josh, they liked her too. I guess I'm going to have to compete for her.

"Well we all know she can't go back to Akito, because the sacrafice will take place soon after she comes to the main house," I heard Josh say harshly.

I ran down the stairs and almost tripped.

"W-WHAT SACRAFICE?" I yelled at them. They were around the table. All drinking tea.

"Uhm...theonewhereChrisiskilled." Josh said quickly, trying to avoid my eyes.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"YEAH, YOU DUMB RAT!" Kyo screamed at me from across the table.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I said, hurt.

"We knew you'd freak out, so we didn't tell you," Tohru said nicely.

"Oh... Did you all know about this?" I was hurt even more. They didn't think I could handle things.

"Yep," Josh said. It turns out they'd devised a plan. It was a good plan too. One that would make sure that Chris would be back with us soon. So I could find out how she felt about me. And I just wanted her safe. But we lacked one thing: her necklace. I don't think that'll be _too _much of a problem.

-Chris' POV-

It was nice that I was finally released. Out of my necklace. I was just scaring the townspeople. On my big, bad motorcycle. It was nice, watching them scream. Pretending to ram into them, running away from the cops, finally having some fun.

_Let me have my body back._ She said in the back of my mind.

_What, and ruin my fun? . _I said back to her. No way she was getting her body back. It would be fun to ruin her. Make her a criminal. Ruin her entire life.

I saw her 'friends' come out of an alley. Couldn't they just back off?

I got off my motorcycle to meet them halfway. I motioned for my gang to hang back.

"Whaddya want?"

"We want our friend back." The purple-silver haired one said.

"Too bad. She's gone." I was confident.

"What do you mean gone?" The orange one said.

"I mean, in a few minutes I will no longer have her second presence." I said confident.

"Wha- How?" A girl looked concerned.

"The necklace is smashed," I felt like I had already won.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE BE SUCH A BRAT? GET YOUR OWN BODY! GET OUT OF HERS!" The silverish-purple haired one yelled.

"WELL-" and everything went black.

(A/N: I know I haven't been the quickest of author's -and this is short. But I'm gonna try to update more. Tel me if I'm doing okay!)


	10. Skyscrapers and Losses

"Well-" A motorcycle rammed her into a building.

"CHRIS!" Josh screamed. His face paled ,"Oh no. No. Not now, oh God. NO!" He ran to her. She was rammed into a tall skyscraper. She was bruised and bloody, and unconscious. She didn't look like she was breathing.

"C-Chris? Chris?" He tried to look into her eyes, but they were closed. "NO!"

"C-Can't she survive this?"

"She can't survive everything you know! Maybe you're a bit too reliant on her!" I couldn't stand to look at her like that, but my eyes wouldn't stray. I ran over to try to find a pulse.

There

was

no

pulse.

Chris

was

dead.

These were the words that brought my whole world crashing down. I trembled. _Dead?_ I couldn't be. Her smile, her hugs, her unique personality, were now _gone. Gone. _ I couldn't belive it. _I wouldn't belive it._

We were all silent for a moment. I rushed over and put her necklace back on her neck, Kyo had gotten it. I hugged her while she was unconcious, but heard shaky breathing. She was alive after all! THANK GOD.

"She's alive!" I yelled. Everyone just stood there, motionless.

"Of course, the sacrafice must be carried out by the one that it's about."

"What?" Kyo was terribly confused.

"It means, for her to die, she must die on her own descisions." Josh was annoyed, but I wasn't . I was already at Chris' side, hugging her, enjoying her prescence.

"Yuki?" She was shaky. But at least it was her. The real her.

"Yes, Chris?" I didn't even bother with the 'Miss'. I was too happy to notice.

"I wanna go home. To Shigure's. With you."

"I would like that too. But you have to go to the hospital now." I smiled at her. An ambulance was already here. The paramedics were ready to load her into the loud, red and white car. They started to drive away.

I grabbed a motorcycle, and started it easily. My group was impressed.

"What? Yeah, I know how to ride a motorcycle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow to ambulance to the hospital." I with that said, I rode to the hospital.

**-At the Hospital-**

I was there, sitting beside her hospital bed. Surprisingly, she hadn't turned into a wolf. While she was sleeping, I realized I didn't have a crush on her, I was madly in love with her instead. I hoped she felt the same way. I didn't want to be rejected. I saw, a couple mintues later, all the rest of the Sohmas had arrived. They were all here for one special girl. _Chris._ They were all here to make sure she was okay. It warmed my heart. I smiled at them. They knew how much I cared for her. And they were all here. Well, all of them except Josh, that is. He was the only one not here. The doctors had given her pain-killers so she had fallen asleep. She looked so pretty and fragile sleeping there.

"Yuki? Is that you?". She asked me faintly.

"Yes it's me," I told her.

"Please sing to me, Yuki," She requested.

" Anything for you," I said with a smile. So I started to sing Moments by One Direction, they had a guitar in the hospital room. So I sarted to sing. In the hospital room. For Chris.

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement's clouded _

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voices numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this_

_Harder _

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be _

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love _

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Flashes back in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_Dancing on with my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

I looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. In that moment, everything was perfect.

**-Josh's POV-**

I saw the two of them through the hospital door. Chris wa sleeping and _Yuki_ was smiling down at her. I had lost.

"So, I guess I've really lost her," I whispered to myself.

(A/N: Okay, I don't own Fruits Basket, or Moments by 1D. How'd I do? I have some bad news. This might be my last chapter for a while. I'm traveling a lot this summer, and won't have a computer as much I need to to have a chapter up. So, goodbye for a little bit! OH! My writer's block is GONE! YAY! BYEEE!)


	11. Set ups with a hint of kicking

Yuki's POV-

Chris went back to our house two days later. She was 'miracously' fully healed. When she got out of the hospital room, she happily jumped into my arms and I spun her around. She was so excited to be out of dull room, where she said he felt like she was trapped. We walked all the way back to Shigure's. Tohru and Kyo were there, and Kyo was a cat. Tohru saw us and saw that we were confused.

"Oh, uh... I kinda fell down the stairs," She was embarassed and had blushed furioulsy. Chris just laughed and Tohru joined in. Kyo was sulking on the worn out couch.

"Cat," Chris nodded her head up.

"Chris," Kyo greeted casually.

Shigure seemed to be out, somewhere, probably doing pervy things... Ugh.. I couldn't evn think of that disguisting man. Hatsuharu burst through the door. Alone. Then Kyo transformed.

"Eeek!" Both of the girls turned around, just in time.

"Is he dressed?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Yep, I'm dressed. Be more careful when you go down the stairs next time." Kyo told her firmly. Tohru just nodded.

"Hey..Chris...I'm... so glad...your... better," Hatsuharu told her in between pants.

"Thanks. Wait, did you _run here?" _She was surprised.

_"_YUP!" He was smiling,"You wanna race?" He was fully recovered. This was a bit suspicious... He usually doesn't race when he's not Black Haru.

"Where? Where?" She was practically was jumping up and down. She was oblivious to the mysteria.

"Ten Miles, and then back," He challenged.

"You're on," She was confident.

** -Chris' POV-**

I was gonna win this race. I wasn't going to be beaten by a _boy_. Tohru set up the start line. It was a straight red line across the brown earth. She had two bandanas, one red, one green. She waved the red one in the air.

"On your marks," I put my right leg forward

"Get set" I raised my arms.

"GO!" She slammed the green bandanna down. I dashed ahead of Hatsuharu, already having a lead on him. I ran past skyscrapers, dodged people, and almost knocked down a three-year-old. I tracked that I had run six miles already and I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I was running so fast that I almost slammed into the Main Sohma House. I froze. This was exactally ten miles. Guess who was there waiting for me? The one and only Josh. The betrayor. My _enemy. _Sure, he helped me with the whole motorcycle thing, but he did betray me.

_"Hey Babe._" He waved me over.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, just a good time," He told me sly as a fox. He pressed me against the gates, disabling me. He leaned by my face.

"You missed me didn't you? I know you did,"

"I certaintly did NOT miss you, you idiot," My face was turned away.

"Just kiss me," He leaned in even closer.

"Wha- What?"

"I said _Kiss me," _He repeated.

"Your being a moron Josh. I'm not gonna kiss you,"

"I am you mate. You will do as I say," He was being forceful.

"I'm not your mate anymore. We were NEVER even mated!" I snarled at him. He still had me pinned.

"You WILL not disagree with me!" Again, forceful. He looked straight into my eyes.

"I'll do whatever I want to," I growled. With that said, I broke my feet out of his grasp, and uh...kicked him in the... nuts... He dropped like a fly.

I saw Yuki and Hatsuharu in the bushes, they had seen everything. I rushed to them.

"Okay, who planned this?"I looked at Hatsuharu, then at Josh, who was on the floor groaning. HA! Serves him right.

"Uh, Josh, and I." Hatsuharu was ashamed. They stepped out of the bushes.

"Okay... Well I have a present for you then," Then I kicked him in his shin. He dropped too.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two of them. I burst out in a fit of laughter. Yuki looked at me like I was insane, but I guess I was. It was hillarious. I fell to the ground, laughing. Yuki chuckled at the sight of me. I was crying I was laughing so hard.

"C'mon Chris. Let's go home."

"Okay...One...Second" I said in between fits of laughter. He smilied at the sight of me. I eventually got up, and we walked to Shigure's, hand in hand.

**Josh's POV-**

I am not going to lose her to that rat. It is not going to happen. She will be mine. Mine and only mine. It is I who will win in the end.

* * *

(A/N: So I decided to leave it there. I don't own Fruits Baset. Let's see what the characters think of this chapter...

**Josh: You made me seem like a total perv! WHYYY?**

**Me: Now your in the "I'm a perv club" with Shigure and Ayame!**

**Josh: NOOOOOOO!**

**Shigure: YAY! A new member! Aya! We have a new member!**

**Josh: I refuse to join that club!**

**Me: TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuki: I espicailly loved myself in this chapter!**

**Me: Why, thank you!**

**Hatsuharu: I got kicked... and beaten in a race. :(**

**Me: OH, BE A MAN!**

**Kyo: I don't really do anything in this chapter...**

**Tohru: Me either...**

**Chris: I LOOOVVEE THIS CHAPTER! I GET TO KICK PEOPLE!**

**Me: CALM DOWN! CALM YOURSELF!**

**Chris: *running around* NOOOOOOO! **

**Everyone else except Chris: *Sighing* That's our Chris.**

**Chris: *Still running around* I WILL NEVER STOP RUNNING!**

**Me: *annoyed* Chris, dear?**

**Chris: YUP?**

**Me: STTTOOOPPP!**

**Chris: *sad* fine...**

Okay guys! I won't be uploading for a while... Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter! BE THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON'S FRIEND! Tell me what you think of this chapter!


	12. Back at the House

Chris' POV

When we got back to the house everyone looked concerned...Well everyone except Shigure...

"What took you guys so long?" I could tell Tohru was really worried about us.

"I think I know..." Shigure smiled mishcheiviously. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Like...WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? YOU...THAT IS DISGUISTING! I MEAN.." I shivered.

I lunged to punch him square in the nose, but Yuki blocked me and punched him himself. Shigure fell back on the back of the couch and rolled off to the floor. That earned him a couple of chuckles.

Yuki opened his mouth, tried to compose himself, then gritted his teeth,"Miss Chris would never do such a thing."

Finally Kyo noticed something,"Hey where's the cow?" He looked around casually.

I started to laugh uncontrollably again. This time Yuki laughed too, just not as hard. I dropped to the floor laughing. It was a good thing they had carpet.

"What's so funny?" Kyo smiled.

"Hatsuharu...Josh...kick..." I was fighting fits of uncontrollable laughter. At this point I was rolling on the floor, taking the saying "ROFL" to a new level.

Everyone was so distracted by my laughing self that they didn't notice a dark, mysterious, shadow in the room. I noticed the sudden cold before anyone else and slowly came to stop laughing.

"Guys." I motioned with my eyes to the corner that the mysterious darkness was in. I stared deep into Yuki's eyes and he nodded. This meant we were going to go first and approach the stranger casually. I noted the front door was open. He/she must've got in from there.

I took a deep breath. I nodded again. I went closer. I stuck a hand out, and the stranger grabbed my wrist. I was hard not to make a sound, but I stayed silent as a grave. I stepped closer. It pulled me closer to it. I looked at it up and down. I reconized this person. Who it was, I wasn't sure. Where they were from, i had no idea. But I had seen this person before. I was sure of it.

"Who are you?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"HI!" It yelled suddenly. I jumped. At first I was surprised, but then I was annoyed.

"RABBIT!" I was angry. It had caused me too much fear. Kyo sighed.

"Well I'm goin'," Kyo walked right out the door.

"Kyo-Kyo! Don't you wanna play with me?" Momiji called after him.

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!" Kyo started to get angry. He walked back through the door and went over to the little rabbit.

"TOHRU! KYO-KYO'S HITTING ME!" Momiji whined.

"Oh..." Tohru gasped at the sight of Momiji and Kyo. Then she tried to get to stop them, but with no success. I sighed. Boys will be boys, might as well let them fight it out.

When Kyo and Momiji's battle was over, we all sat down for dinner. Tohru brought out everyone's favorite foods, mine being steak cooked medium-rare. Momiji decided to stay for dinner, because Hatori couldn't pick him up until later that night. We were all talking and laughing- something I hadn't done in a long time.

" Chris! I forgot! Akito wants to see you!" He said happily. Everyone elese frose. Kyo slammed his fist down on the fragile table and broke the wood in two.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"No. You are not going. No,no, not in a million years. Not happening," Yuki said, being overly proctective of me.

"Why would I go in the first place? I don't really want to see her right now, I mean I just got out of recovery. There's no reason to see her," I stated in agreement.

"Good," Then Yuki realised something," You broke the table AND the plates you stupid cat, clean it up and buy us a new table,"

Kyo was shocked,"But-"

"No butts. Clean this mess up." Yuki was stern. Kyo sighed and got to work, but Tohru joined in soon.

Soon, everyone started to help with the cleaning. Well, Shigure had gone to write chapters for his book, but other than that, everyone was helping. I felt like I was in a family, for once in my life. I soon fell asleep on the couch, though.

YUKI'S POV-

We were talking on the couch when she dozed off. Her head was in my lap and I was playing with her hair. As soon as she fell asleep, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked so innocent, like she had never been in a fight before. Like she had never been hurt. I watched the way her eyelids fluttered when she slept, I watched her chest rise up and down with her slow, steady breathing.

Kyo caught me staring at her. "So you really like her, huh?"

I smiled "More than anything,"

"Then I hope you guys are happy,"

"What makes you say that?" I was very confused.

"Well, she obviously likes you too. And you like her,soooo," He draged the "so" out.

"So what?" I challenged.

"So you to are in love," He smiled at me,"And I'm jelous-"

"You're what?" I was angry.

"No! Not like that. You have someone and I don't. That's all. I promise," He raised his hands in surrender.

I scoffed."Jealous, huh? Well, I know for a fact a girl that you like likes you back. She's staring at us right now,"

Kyo looked back. As I told him, Tohru was staring at us, and quickly looked away.

"Told you," I whispered as he went to go talk to her.

* * *

(A/N: I promised y'all a new chapter! Here it is! I know it kinda drops off at the end but I'm tired. So, take what you can get. It's not my best, it's not my worst.

Anywho, I know how this story ends! That's a big acomplishment for me! YAY! Oh, if I spelled anything wrong, sorry 'bout that.

I haven't updated this sooner because:

wi-fi's been off and on.

2. My laptop broke, so I had to get a new one.

3. I've been busy because I'm only home for a week and then I'm traveling some more. I never get a break, do I?

Please R&R! Thanks for everyone who has followed this story, followed me, read this, or commented. I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't for you lovelies! :)

Let me know how I did by reviewing below! :)

-Mockingjay0706:)


	13. People to see, and Places to go

(A/N: Hello! Anyways I realized I haven't responded to comments! I do read them I promise, just when I go to write the chapters I always forget! :( But I realize that I missed them right after I publish the chapter! Okay, so answering time!

_Musical2day: Yes, Akito is a she in this story. When I first got on this site, I read a lot of fanfics that had Akito as a she. I figured that's how the manga was, so that's how I wrote it._

_Random Fox GRRL: I think my ending will shock a lot of people. Yes, some of them pair up. SOME. :) _

_Guest: Those are just some of the songs I happen to like! I like the set up from more than one point of view too, and I think I'll be doing that more. _

_NekoSkittles: Sadly no, no one from the Manga's gonna show up :(. I'm still reading the Manga and based this story off the Anime, but maybe they'll come in in my next story! _

_2lazy2login: No, I haven't seen RosarioVampire. What's their little problem? :) _

So yeah! Obviously I don't own the song Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hailey to everyone who commented, and if you leave a comment or question I will give you a shout out! I just realized that I use a lot of exclamation points...)

-Chris' POV-

When I woke up Yuki was asleep and I was still on his lap. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I rose slowly and tried not to make a sound. Except from a little creaking from the old floorboards, I was okay. Then I saw Kyo and Tohru. Tohru was cuddled up next to Kyo, while Kyo had his chin on her head. It was cute, so I found a blanket and put it over the two of them. I was a little hungry, so I made my way to the kitchen and made some rice balls. I'm not an expert, so they turned out a little burnt, still better than I would've imagined Yuki's attempt to be.

I was sitting on the wooden porch when I noticed a little note thumb-tacked to one of the wooden pillars. I slowly pulled the tumb-tack out of the wall and grabbed the note before it had the chance to fall. I knew two people who it might be from: Josh or Akito. With a stone holding it down, I saw another note. Again I slowly released the note and grabbed it. I didn't want to open the notes, but I knew I had to at some point. I picked up the first one.

It read:

_Dear Chris,_

_Look I'm sorry. I really am. I was a total jerk and I want to make it up to you. _

_ Meet me by the fountain in the middle of town tomorrow at 8:00. _

_Love,_

_ Josh_

Could he be more obvious?! Like I was ever going to come! I unfolded the second one. This one read:

_MEET ME OR MY RAT, NEKO, AND THE MAID GET IT. _

_MAIN HOUSE, SUNDAY, 9:00. COME ALONE._

_ -Akito_

Get it?! What does that mean? Okay so today was Thursday... I had 3 days. Three days to prepare for whatever this was.

Needless to say, I didn't get anymore sleep that night.

Yuki woke up with a start, at about 6:00. I thought it would be funny to hang over his head until he woke up, and it was. HIL-AR-I-OUS. When I started to laugh, he started to blush, and everyone woke up. Kyo and Tohru were still half asleep, so when he rose up, he accidentaly hugged Tohru. He transformed and THAT definetly woke him and Tohru up, it made me laugh even harder.

Everyone was sitting and eating breakfast when I thought it was time to tell them the news.

So I took a deep breath and said," SoAkitoandJoshbothleftnotesl atnightandAkitowantsmetocome onSundaybutJoshwantsmetomeet himatthefountaindoyouthinkIs houldgo?"

They all started at me. Yuki asked,"What?"

I sighed,"Akito and Josh left notes last night. Josh's said that he was sorry and he wanted to meet me to-"

"No, you're not going," Yuki interuppted.

"night," I ignored him,"at the fountain in the middle of town. Akito wants me to go to the Main House on Sunday alone. She said she'll hurt you guys if I don't go,"

"It's a trap," Kyo stated the obvious.

"No duh," I mocked.

"Look, I'll make sure none of us get hurt. Don't go. We'll be fine," He assured.

"Akito has her ways. You don't know that,"

"Just don't go, Chris," Kyo was trying to end my argument.

"I am going to go tonight though," Yuki opened his mouth in protest.

"But I'm taking Yuki with me." Yuki nodded. APPROVAL!

Night finally came. Yuki and I headed into town and soon saw Josh with a guitar and some speakers.

"Hey, you made it! I felt like playing and dancing tonight so...yeah," Josh said with a smile. I felt Yuki's hand tighten around my waist.

I realized Josh had broght two stools and two mics. He patted the seat next to him and I walked over and sat on it. Josh put his Ipod in the speakers and the familiar beat of Airplans by B.O.B ft. Hailey Williams blasted. I smilied and started to sing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting starts?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the noght sky are shooting stars?_

_I could reallyu use a wish right now _

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Then Josh joined in, rapping.

_Yeah I could use a dream o__r a genie o__r a wish_

_To go back to a place much simplier than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin', a__nd smashin', a__nd crashin'_

_And all the glitz, a__nd the glam, a__nd the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium a__nd all the madness _

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Then singing again

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Some more rapping

_Ya,Ya, Somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_Back when I was rappin' for the heck of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' of we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

_Then maybe, yo, maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Befo' the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when nobody listen' to my mix tape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for Decatur, what's up Bobby ray?_

_So can I get a wish, to end the politics, _

_And get back to the music that started this_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta air planes_

And then I sang for the rest of the song, by now a crowd had gathered.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now _

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now _

_I-I-I- could really use a wish right now_

_Like, Like shooting stars_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, A wish right now_

We sang and danced to a couple more songs but then I saw the jealousy on Yuki's face and we left. He didn't talk to me the whole walk home. When we reached the doorstep, I was pretty annoyed.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I broke the silence.

"Nothing," He reached for his keys.

"That's not it. Tell me what's bugging you," I got a hold of his hand, but he still wouldn't face me.

"No, it's stupid,"

"Nothing you feel or say will ever be stupid Yuki,"

"Fine. It's just that you and Josh have so much chemistry together and it...it just...jelous..."

I smiled at his lack of words,"Look, you know I don't plan on seeing him again. He was a total jerkface, and that's that,"

"But-" I cut him off with a kiss on his cheek. He blushed bright red.

I walked through the door smiling a mile wide and I'm pretty sure he was smiling too.

* * *

(A/N: I know I haven't written in a while, sorry 'bout that! Uhm... what would you guys think about a sequel? I love this story and I hope you do too. Uhmm...Would it be a good idea to write a story about Chris and when she's forced tio go to Yuki,Tohru, and Kyo's high school? I mean, y'all would be the ones reading it, so if you want the sequel, the short story, or if you have some questions or comments, please review! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading and commenting you lovlely duckies! I mean, _1,683 views?! That's AMAZING!_ Keep it up, if you want to! :)

-Mockingjay0706)


	14. Families

Chris' POV-

As I walked in, Shigure smiled creepily at me. I shot him a death glare and he stopped his smiling. That made me smile. I walked over to get some water when Yuki walked in, his face tomato red. Shigure saw this and wiggled his eyebrows at me, which made me spit my water out.

"I am not cleaning that up," I pointed at the little stain on the floor. Yuki returned to his normal color, laughed, and shook his head. I would end up cleaning it up later, and he knew it. I had spilled things before, said I wasn't going to clean it, and about thirty minutes later, I was stressing about how to get the stain out. Tohru would come downstairs with Kyo, and he was always slightly annoyed at me for not knowing how to get a stain out. I would ask Tohru to help me, and she would get the stain out in three minutes flat. Kyo would start to tease me, which would result into fighting. We would land a couple punches each, but a couple minutes after we started to fight, we would burst into laughter at nothing at all.

I still had one day before I was going to meet Akito.

I was going to go without anyone knowing. I'd say I was going to play guitar on the corner, but really I'd go to the Main House. I had to. I needed to protect them, they were the last family I had left. They were my new home. I just knew what Akito was going to do though. She was going to make me leave in some way. And I would have to, in the end. That or them leave me. Either way, we were going to be seperated. And when I finally found a home. Not just a home. A family. People who knew me. A place where I belonged. Belonging was a new thing for me, something I didn't want to leave. It was about six o'clock.

The next day was full of fake smiling, trying not to act like I was worried, and trying not to seem suspicious. Finally, dinner was over and I went up to go to sleep. I sat on my bed for a while, just thinking. I was going to miss this. Everything about it. I took a shaky breath. I took everything in. The colour of the walls, the shape of the windows, the drawers that squeaked every time I tried to open them. I was really going to miss this place. I shed a silent tear before quickly wiping it away. I layed down, and just stared up at the celing. I did fall asleep eventually.

I got up and checked the time: 8:00 a.m. Okay, one hour before I had to go. I walked casually downstairs before sadly smiling at everyone. They all smiled back, figuring I was just tired. By the time it was 8:45, I was ready.

"I'm going to go play on the corner. See ya!" I yelled while walking out the door.

"Okay. Be safe!" Tohru sI'm going toaid back.

"I will,"

I closed the front door, walked a couple steps, and looked back. I smiled at the house. I took a deep breath and ran to the main house. When I go there I timidly went to Akito's chambers, all the way on the other side of the property. I walked past the kids playing, the adults talking, everyone smiling at me. I smiled back, but my emotions were strongly disagreeing with smiles. I closed my eyes and knocked on Akito's chambers. An old man appeared, and quickly ushered me into Akito's room. I kneeled, knowing I would never be ready for what she was going to say. She crossed into the room, no emotion on her face. She grinned," So you _do_ follow orders?"

"When I need to," I clenched my jaw. Akito just sat in her chair and told me the tale of the Zodiac and how things work around here. I sat quietly and nodded very once in a while. "So, we don't need you around," She finished.

"Don't...You don't need me around?" I asked.

"Yes. If I can't get rid of Tohru, I'll get rid of you," She stated,"Your choice on how you want to leave, just be out of this town by 8 pm Thursday," and with that she left, leaving me with my thoughts.

I gulped. I knew what she was going to say, but it never really hit me that I was going to be leaving. Leaving the family I had just been accepted. A family that I fit into. I would make them forget, but set a trigger for their memories. This was going to be hard...and I don't know how I was going to do this. Oh goodness...

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated. I've been stuck with school and I had writer's block. :( Anyways, I'm probably going to write a short filler chapter, and then the finale. Thanks for your support guys!

-Mockinjay0706)


	15. Happiest I've Ever Been

I numbly walked out of Akito's chambers and collapsed. I couldn't-I can't do this. No...but if I don't...but if I do...I sighed. This was all so confusing and frustraiting. When I was finally happy, she's just going to rip it away from me? No. That was not going to happen again. Not again. I am NOT going to walk away from this. Nope. Nothing could make me change my mind.

I pulled myself off of the ground and trudged over to Shigure's. I had finally figured out a plan to save them, and me. I guess it was a bit bittersweet.

First, I would erase the memories of everyone who had seen, or spoken with me. All of the execpt Yuki and Akito.

Second, I would lead Yuki to a place away from the others, and talk to him. Y'know, say goodbye and all that mushy stuff.

Last, I would erase his memory and flee the town. And the country. I would seek comfort in America, and come back in a year to challenge Akito.

Bittersweet ending, HERE I COME!

I threw open the front door and ran out the back. I screamed in rage and felt my spine shift and my skin tear. I breathed heavily and realized I was a wolf. Well, might as well enjoy the hour and 45 minutes. I howled and ran, jumped and leaped, killed a wild bunny. I didn't want to hurt anything like a dog because they were in the same catagory as a wolf. I howled one last time before I made my way over to Shigure's. I transformed back a soon as I set foot on the backyard ground.

I stood up, composed myself, and took a step inside. I looked around and saw Kyo and Tohru talking, Yuki reading, and Shigure was nowhere to be found. I snuck up behind Kyo, put my finger over my lips to tell Tohru to be silent, and put my hands on his shoulders, jumped, and screamed. He shot up in the air and grabbed onto the ceiling. Yuki shot over to the kitchen, where I had scared Kyo. He found me, bent over, gasping for air inbetween laughs. Kyo was still stuck to the ceiling, cursing under his breath, and Tohru was panicing that Kyo was on the ceiling and was going to fall soon.

"Okay, I heard the girl scream. What in the world happened? Wait-I don't want to know. No-Yes, I do want to know," Yuki rolled his eyes at the two and looked expectantly at me. i smiled sofly and shrugged, having stopped my laughing just moments earlier.

"Uh...I came home, so I decided to scare Kyo. When I did, he jumped to the ceiling and screamed. By the way, VERY MANLY scream," I chuckled.

"Not my fault!" Kyo scowled.

"Good for you, girl scream," I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Not much later, Yuki walked in and sat down next to me. I shifted myself to fit next to him and put my head on his shoulder, with my feet on the couch. I heard a loud THUMP! and guessed that Kyo had finally come down from the ceiling. I felt a small smile appear on my lips and looked up into Yuki's eyes. I fell into them and had to blink a couple times to realize I was staring.

I looked back at the little telivision, and I felt I couldn't be happier. But that was when I had the time to forget.

* * *

A/N: I feel horrible for not updating! :( SO CLOSE TO THE END! Well, school and a whole bunch of other stuff makes me slow. Updates should be coming a bit more quickly. Wow. I am so gramatically incorrect today. Anyways, click the box below and tell me what you thought.

The next chap's the ending!

-Mockingjay0706:)


End file.
